the second judgment
by silver fire wolf
Summary: this is a muticross over but you'll have to finde out what it is
1. Chapter 1

ok every one this is my first and probly only other fan fiction that doesn't start with digimon

it was stormy out right now to Geo that didn't matter… what mattered was the fact he had a test tomorrow. His education was important

Out side at a another street and house a girl was out side. She had semi long hair is was chocolate brown, yellow-grey eyes, she was Caucasian. She wore a long grey sort sleeve dress she didn't have any shoes or socks. "it's going to rain" she muttered

"Eva come inside" yelled another voice

"ok Love coming" Eva yelled. She went inside. She lived with7 other girls and 1 boy. The girl she saw was Love. Love's visible hair was two streaks of brown with blue in between it on each side of her face the rest of it was in her red bandana that had weight hearts, she had sky blue eyes, Caucasian skin. She wore a red T-shirt, red skirt, dark cerulean blue shorts, light blue gloves, ocean blue shoes, she also had a tear drop shaped necklace that was on a silver chain. "ok I'm in happy" Eva asked sarcastically

"yes Lita Eva is in" yelled Love

"ok" said a girl coming in. the girl looked a little like Eva but she had dark chocolate brown hair, green grey eyes, tan skin. She wore a forest green dress with jungle green high heals. "Eva is it going to rain" Lita asked

"yes it is Lita" Eva answered

"hey Lita get over hear" yelled a boy

"hold your horses Shadow" Lita yelled back

"If I wait any longer Jewel will kill me" Shadow moaned coming in. he had black hair that had natural red streaks (the crayon color red and very noticeable), he had a darker tan skin than Lita, his eyes were red orange (more red though), he wore a black t-shirt with a red triangle on it, black shorts with red stripes down the sides, red and black tennis shoes. "I don't want to sound rude but please hurry" Shadow begged

"Shaaaaaadoooooow" yelled a very angry voice as a girl ran in "you were suppose to help me" she glared. She had short wavy black hair, lighter sky blue eyes, and even darker tan skin than Shadow, weirdly enough she had golden brown dragon wings that covered every part of her outfit, the only thing you could see that she wore was her Wight tennis shoes .

"yipes yes Jewel" Shadow whimpered

"oh calm down Jewel" said yet another voice as Rapt came in (see dig mutants oh note the skin and eyes are Jewel's same color)

"hey Rapt" Eva said perky

"hey Eva" Rapt said back

"I herd every one was in the living room" said another female voice then a girl with the same skin color and eye color as well as hair color that was wavy like Rapt and Jewel's came in her hair was in a pony tail, she wore an out fit similar to a pokemon rangers outfit the exception was the red belt that had a yellow star carrier and a yellow digivice that looked like a cell phone she also had a pouch strapped to her leg it was one that ninja's use to hold their katonas her arm had a P.E.T on it. The P.E.T. was really skinny yellow and had a small screen on it its top had a small red circle on it the navi symbol was three five point stars on it (for the size think smaller than the star carrier and cylinder shaped). She smiled.

"hey star" love said with a smile

"were are the twins" asked Eva

"right hear" two little girl voices chimed. Every one turned to see two girl they looked exactly alike. They had purple hair that was in swirls at the sides of their face, light purple eyes, and Caucasian skin. They wore midnight purple dresses, violet shoes, and had small brown sacks attached to a light purple rope. Every one had jumped three feet in the air.

"Keykeyoh Kagomay don't do that" yelled Love and Shadow in unison. The two stepped back in a little bit of fear. Love held her head like she dose after yelling at her younger sisters. Shadow sat down. Eva giggled a little she stopped though.

"shouldn't we get started now" asked Jewel

"yes" said love with a very serious tone "Eva"

"ok EM wave change Eva on air" Eva yelled holding up a light purple star carrier. Then what looked like purple fire erupted on her body after her clothes tightened on her then when it disappeared off her arm their was a purplish blackish skin tight glove that went up to her elbow but was torn on the rim, then when it disappeared off her leg it revealed a skin tight boot that was the same color and went to her knee a gain it was torn at the rim, then when it disappeared off her main body their was a darker of the color dress it had two chains on it one went a diagonal (right to left) across her chest the other went from her hip down ten inches the dress stopped just befor her knees and was torn at the bottom neck rim and the sleeves which were short, she also had a cloak that looked like the sleeves were torn off it had no hood and went below her skin tight dress (note she has shorts on underneath) and looked torn at the bottom, her hair was now violet in color and she had a purple head band that her purple visor hung from (note those who don't like the visor please imagine her with dark violet eyes) then out of no were a scythe that's wood was a very light purple appeared Eva or in this form Shadowreaper grabbed it swung it low enough to see the dark midnight purple eyes. "Shadowreaper reporting for duty" Eva said mockingly

"ok rapt your turn" said Love

"ok EM wave change Raptor on air" Rapt yelled holding her star carrier in front of her. Then a light green fire came on her after her clothes tightened. Then she was in a full body sea green cat suit with a raptor tail it also had two forest green stripes (each) on the arms legs and the tail except the dark green raptor claws on her hands and yellow green shoes her hair was now jungle green with a gold rimed midnight green visor over eyes then a light green quiver appeared on her back then a light sea green bow appeared it had dark metallic green eyes raptor or Dinostorm as she was called in this form grabbed it and put it on her back. "ok I'm ready" Rapt said "Dinostorm will not let evil pass" (err Rapt you need a better catch fraise sigh)

"Rapt for crying out loud change the catch fraise will you Grr Lita your turn" love exclaimed

"ok Lita EM wave change on air" Lita yelled tossing her watch in the air (yes she has a watch it's blue). Then an ocean blue fire came on her as her clothes tightened. Then her main body came out the top part looked a little like the netnavi protoman's top armor without the symbol only sky blue and ocean blue (replace the red parts with ocean blue every thing else with sky blue) then a cerulean blue stomach cover came down to a ocean blue armor mine skirt then the cerulean blue cover continued to her boots and stopped at the skin tight baby blue boots the cerulean blue cover also went down her arms to baby blue gloves she now had metallic blue hair she also had a necklace shaped like a orb it was midnight blue with orphan blue eyes. Lita in this form was known as Aquarianheart. "Aquarianheart ready to fight" Lita said mocking Rapt's current saying.

"ok Keykeyoh, Kagomay your turn" Love said with a head ache

"all right" the twins said " double EM wave change Keykeyoh and Kagomay on air". They put their star carriers to getther then black and Wight fire came around both of them (note they are 3ft 5in) and when it faded Keykeyoh wore a black dress and Wight skin tight boots with the Wight symbol from yin and yang (err which is which please some one tell me besides my sister wich is the one who was the first to review my digimutants fan fiction and is jitsuko1) she now was the height for a twelve year old and had black hair she had a Wight visor over her eyes her sister who was the same height was the opposite (switch the black and Wight around and put the black symbol on her) then two fox shaped pouches appeared on them Keykeyoh had a black one with Wight eyes Kagomay had a Wight one with black eyes. "the twins of yin and yang are ready" they said their voices instead of sounding five (witch they are) sounded eleven or twelve.

"Jewel please" Love said holding her head

"right EM wave change Jewel on air" Jewel announced throwing her star carrier in the air which then Jungle green fire raped around her like vines . When it cleared her wings tail and armor mine skirt were jungle green like her hair and visor her chest armor gloves and boots where a dark forest green the rest of her body armor was a metallic green then a jungle green whip appeared it had forest green eyes Jewel or Dragonforest as she was called in this form grabbed it. "all right I'm ready" Jewel said

"star your turn" Love said

"ok EM wave change Star on air" Star yelled as he held up her star carrier in front of her self. Then a yellow flame came on her kinda like electricity. As soon as it disappeared Star was in orange and yellow demon slayer armor (if you watched Inuyasha it's like Sango's did I spell her name right) she had yellow hair and a yellow visor then a javelin appeared in front of her it had yellow orange eyes (err I couldn't think of the shaded of yellow please just pick at random). Star or electricslayer in this form grabbed it. "ok I'm done" star said

"Shadow" Love said

"ok her goes nothing EM wave change Shadow on air" shadow yelled sliding hid star carrier to the right then putting it up strait. Red fire erupted around him. As soon as he came out his out fit looked like the starter armor for new battleon players only the silver was replaced by red and the grayish blackish part replaced by orange he now had all red hair and a orange visor a sword appeared it had red eyes. Shadow or Firenegative as he is called it this form grabbed it. "ok now" started shadow

"my turn EM wave change Love on air" love yelled then an ice blue fire came on her. When it disappeared she had a Wight t-shirt that had extensions on the top that ruffled, ice blue gloves that went up to her elbows, a light sky blue skirt that stopped before her knees, Wight boots that where only went above her ankles, her bandana was now a light blue, her hair was now Wight, she had an ice blue visor. A spear that's wood was Wight appeared it had ice blue eyes. Love or Icepulse grabbed it. "ok we are ready now" Love said

They now were on the wave roads Icepulse turned to every one else. "ok star you and Lita go get Emily, shadow you and Eva get Luna Rena, Jewel you and Rapt go get chain and bead, Keykeyoh you and Kagomay get statue, I'll go check the unusual places got it" Icepulse commanded

"got it" every one else said. The quit large group split up. Love soon was in the area that Ophiuca was destroyed. Their where a bunch of metool viruses.

"hmm this is strange their have never been so many in one place" Icepulse pondered. She shrugged it off long enough to destroy the viruses. Then she took out a wired device and gathered the remaining EM waves. It turned out they were made out o Ophiuca's remaining EM waves. She looked around and found Ophiuca's armor that remained. "start sending process" Icepulse told the device. It made wired beeping noises then all the wave data was gone. She looked around one more time no more viruses to be seen so she went to the next area. But befor she could lave she got a vision from the past.

200x, Lan and the others from the duo incident that were still on earth gathered around with some how Iris an Trill. They were talking about they all had the same dream the netnavis were lessening and at times putting in their input. Then a bright light engulfed them. Their in front of them was duo. Then some thing wired happened a another flash of light and all of them were sleeping. "they will awaken when I need them" duo said to no one in particular. Then the crest of duo appeared on there hands.. Then another flash and they were gone.

"that was creepy" Icepulse muttered with a shiver

"still not use to it Love" asked her spear

"what do you think Pulse" said love semi angry

"that you are also in a bad mood" Pulse replied. They left

Mean while on planet fm Taurus, Ophiuca, and Gemini gathered in front of the fm king Cepheus. "we are here" announced Ophiuca

"that I know along with other things" The FM king sighed

"like what" asked Taurus

"duo is sending a probe to earth" The FM king announced

"what duo" Gemini asked in disbelief

"yes and I want you to make his judgment of earth one so he will not destroy it" said The FM king "now go"

"ok" the three said as they left

Ok on duo's comet… duo hoped Lan was still right so in to business he sent his probe which in due was Lan. Then a Wight light was in front of duo in side was Lan sleeping. Duo quickly sent it to earth.

Back on earth Shadowreaper was standing next to another EM wave human besides her family member. She had on along White dress that went down to her toes, she had long white gloves that went up to her elbows, her boots when you can see them were the same length as Eva's only not ripped and white, she had a white visor, white hair, and white wolf's ears and angle wings, wolfangle as she was called had a silver sword with white eyes. "Eva duo is back in this dimension" said Wolfangle

"I know Luna and so dose the FM king he is sending help" Said Shadowreaper

Mean wile the rain (which started when we were at planet fm) stopped. Geo was outside taking a break from homework. He was walking till he stopped to see a crowd. "hmm I wonder what is going on" geo pondered

"geo" said a voice from behind him. He turned around to see solo.

"hey solo what's going on" asked geo. Solo motioned for geo to follow him. They made their way through the crowd to see Lan lying down on the ground. Geo couldn't believe what he saw but other wise helped sit Lan up. "hmm I wonder were he's from" geo pondered

"who knows lets get him out of hear" said another voice. This voice belonged to omega-xis. The EM being that geo could fuse with. Geo didn't respond to his comment he all ready had Lan on his back and running home solo who now stayed at Geo's house came along. When they got their Geo's mom got a shocked look on her face.

"mom what's wrong" geo asked

"that boy he is is" Hope got out

"is what" asked solo

"he is a boy that disappeared 200 years a go" Hope said shocked

"what" exclaimed Omega-xis "dose that mean he's dead"

"no he is breathing and his heart is beating" said geo

"but if he diapered 200 years a go how is he" solo didn't finish. Geo put Lan on the couch

Lan woke up three minutes later "uh my head hurts" Lan said. He looked around. "were am I" he wondered. Then he herd some one coming down stairs. Then he saw geo and solo. "who re you and were am I" asked Lan right off the bat

"oh your awake I'm geo this is solo and your at my house" answered geo

"and were is my… never mind" Lan said as he griped his P.E.T. geo was curious. Geo moved closer to Lan solo left out the door.

"who are you" asked geo

"I'm Lan Hikari" answered Lan. Geo who didn't know like Lan that Lan was now a probe of duo's that Lan was wanted to be killed by some one who did not care about duo's judgment of earth. A shaded person appears. Geo moves uncomfortably apparently now with all the oparts he and Omega-xis had three abilities. Ability one able to sense evil. Ability two can turn invisible. Ability three hasn't been discovered yet. Geo again shifted uncomfortably. "hey are you ok" Lan asked

"oh me I'm fine I just a little worried about some thing" said geo. Lan raised an eyebrow and thought this is a little weird then he remembered some thing.

"what year is it" Lan asked almost instantly

"220x" geo answered "why" hopping that what his mom said wasn't true. Lan looked pale.

"how am I 200 years in the future" Lan wondered yelling in a very shocked tone. Geo looked pale now. Geo had to sit down.

"why did my mom have to be right" he moaned. Lan stopped to see geo moaning some thing about his mom being right.

"what was your mom right about" asked Lan hopping to get answers

"that you were one of the people to disappeared suddenly 200 years a go" geo answered "she said you disappeared with 12 other people please tell me what you can remember so we can get to the bottom of this". Lan looked paler than befor.

"well ok but you need to tell me every thing about well this time" said Lan. Lan told geo every thing he could remember befor waking up hear. Geo told Lan every thing about present day then they tried to come up with a conclusion why Lan and megaman his netnavi that woke up just befor geo told Lan about that time he was in.

"hmm maybe it has to do with duo" said megaman. Lan looked at his netnavi. Geo looked at the two he had to smile because megaman was one of the few netnavis still used.

" I agree I mean you all have the same dream one night then meet up to talk about it then next thing you know your hear in this time sleeping I might add" geo said

"hu never thought of that" said Lan. At that Geo did an anime fall. then he sat back up and cleared his throat.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NEVER THOUGHT OF THAT" yelled geo

"well cant be any worse" said omega-xis. Lan jumped with a yelp and megaman looked scared.

"omega-xis they cant see you you're an AMian remember" said geo with a moan. Lan looked curious geo explained every thing about omega-xis and the FMians and the AMians and mu. After that megaman looked both relieved and a little angry.

"what's with the look of anger I mean it's gust-" omega-xis started

"my name and further more the guys you're on the side of think you're the enemy what do you think" growled megaman

"I think we have an angry netnavi to deal with" said geo

Mean wile pat was at home when Gemini came…

Cliff hanger oh Chaud is in the second ch 2 and so is some one else besides Gemini hehehe


	2. Chapter 2

ok so the first ch was mostly description of my carters that are in this note love is both the leader and supper intelligent one

Gemini was over pat trying to wake him up. Pat had fallen asleep doing his homework. "pat wake up" Gemini yelled. Pat sprung up.

"who's their" pat asked

"let's see do you have a star carrier I you do get it out" said Gemini. Pat did so when he saw Gemini he jumped back a little.

"who are you and why are you here" pat asked

"this is going to tale a wile" sighed Gemini. Gemini explained every thing about duo and his probes that are going to be on shock and about the planet FM not wanting to see earth destroyed and about the EM wave change. "got all that please tell me you did" Gemini asked with a tine hardly noticeable moan

"yes I did" said pat

"well that's good" said a voice. Then Shadowreaper and wolfangle came in. "sorry for not knocking I'm Shadowreaper and this is wolfangle my friend we're EM wave humans" Shadowreaper said with a glint of a giggle

"hello like Shadowreaper said I'm wolfangle and we actually are here to give you two information on the probes of duo" said wolfangle

"what do we need to know" asked pat with curiosity

"a lot of things" said Shadowreaper in a very serious tone

"ok" said pat

"first off his probes were actually people that stopped him long ago not counting Iris she was actually a netnavi" said wolfangle

"ok go on" said Gemini

"next thing his probes are going to be 200 years in the future mainly because he needed fair seeing eyes and decided that they were the best people to chose" said Shadowreaper

"uh hu" sad pat

"next of all he's only sending four here the other 10 are going to different dimensions" said wolfangle "well bye" with that they left. Pat luckily was in a chair because he fainted. Gemini sweat dropped then shook his head.

"this is going to be a very long day" said Gemini

Mean wile on duo's comet duo had a light in front of him. in side of it was Chaud. Then it went to earth. "the second probe has been sent" said duo

Back on earth it's the next day after pat and Geo's school gets out pat was going home when he saw some commotion going on. Pat got curious and went to see what was going on when he got through he saw Chaud luckily unlike LAN who looked like he was sleeping he looked unconscious . Pat went wide eye and quickly got Chaud to his house (pat's house) luckily pat has only him living at his house.

Three minutes later Chaud was up and on the couch. Pat came in the room to see Chaud holding his head. "oh you're a wake" said pat

"were am I who are you" asked Chaud "what year is it"

"I'm pat springs your at my house and it's 220X… who are you" asked pat twarde the now pale Chaud

"my name is Chaud blaze" said the very pale Chaud

"are you ok" asked pat

"no I'm 200 years in the future of course not" hissed Chaud. Pat was now pale Shadowreaper said dome thing about duo's probes being from 200 years ago. Pat sat down.

"ok pat don't faint" pat told him self

"hmm do you know some thing I don't" asked Chaud with suspicion

"well two girls said that duo has probes that are from 200 years ago" pat said. Chaud jumped up in a lot of shock.

"that means that I'm not the only one and I'm a probe" Chaud figured out

"yep" said a voice then Dinostorm came in "sorry about barging in but to tell the truth Chaud your the second one found Lan was the first one found and he's still completely oblivious to it" Dinostorm said. Chaud eyes went wide. Lan was here and that meant trouble for who ever found him.

Any way in an ally way electricslayer was with some one of unknown origin she was the only one to be seen though. "star are you sure it's ok to meet I mean your sisters and your cosine are a little over protective and it's not them I'm worried about it's duo's new probes I mean I fought them and was deleted well not by them but I was" said the figure

"Darky now honestly your being a worry wart and since I've started dating you well let's not go their and besides you did a side change you're our ally and that's that" she said

"ok but why did we have to hide here" he asked

"because of this" electricslayer said then she kissed him when she did you could see black hair.

Any way at the park Shadowreaper and wolfangle were there. "well should we I mean Kouji's gona kill us" said Shadowreaper

"yes we should and he wont if Takuya holds him back" said wolfangle

"ok" said Shadowreaper. The two girls stood in front of each other and held their weapons in front of them.

"through light and darkness open the dime cons and bring forth the frontier children" they said at he same time then they lightly touched their weapons blades to getther. Then a portal opened and ten kids fell out six being Zoe Tommy Takyua Kouji kouichi and J.P., two were Shinya and Yakutat (That is how to spell his name), the other two were girls one looked like Songo only with blue eyes and shorter hair and was warring a pink tank top blue jeans and pink tennis shoes. The other had red hair Caucasian skin and green eyes she wore a green t-shirt, shorts, and flip flops. The ten landed hard on the ground.

"ow Mia get off me Kouji said to the girl in the tank top

"I will as soon as Runenie gets off me" said the girl (Mia)

"oh god Eva called us didn't she" said Zoe

"That's my bet" said Mia

"no duh and I'm gona kill her" said Runenie

"so am I" said Kouji. Shadowreaper sighed because she knew it they wanted to kill her again she really needs a vacay.

Three minutes later the grope was untangled. Eva was in her normal form along with a girl. She had long white hair, crystal blue eyes, and Caucasian skin, she wore a twilight t-shirt (if those exists), blue jeans and white tennis shoes. "god what are we going to do with you" she said

"oh shut up Luna" said Kouji

"hmm Kouji's in a bad mood" said Luna

" well we did just fall but you knew that" said Mia in her always calm manner

"true" said Luna

"so why did we get called here this time" asked Kouji

"duskmon why else" said Eva "only this time he could case this entire planet to be destroyed"

"Grr when I find him" said Kouji

"not now Kouji right now you need to get a place to stay while we" started Eva

"get us enrolled" finished Takuya "honestly we need a break"

"agreed now go" said Luna. They left to start their search. "Eva lets go" Luna said holing her head. As Luna left her hair shined silver in the light. Eva walked to her home then some thing hit her.

"oh god I've got to get enrolled too" she yelled as she started running.

When she got home every one was their love was working on enrolling every one. Eva gave a sigh of relief. Her older sister noticed.

"what was that for Eva" asked Lita (ha yes Lita is Eva's older sister)

"nothing big hey love did you" Eva started

"get papers for the frontier kids yes" said love not taking her eyes off the papers.

"oh star" said Eva

"yes Eva" asked star

"did you see Darkki again" asked Eva with a smile. Star blushed Darkki was her boy friend.

"maybe" star said innocently

"Knew it" Eva said "Lita pay up" Eva held out a hand

"Grr" Lita growled as she gave 30 zenny to Eva.

"so what school are we going to love" asked Eva

"you'll have to whet and see" said love with a smile. Eva raised an eye brow. Then shrugged off her suspicion.

"this is going to be a longer day isn't it" asked Jewel

"yep" said Keykeyoh and Kagomay

"that was a rhetorical question" said Jewel

"oh" they said

OK can you guess who Darkki really is can you hmm any way Raika is in the next one


	3. Chapter 3

ok so I need to know why do people like one guy and another guy relation ships please tell…me to the story

Takuya and his friends just got an apartment Mia being 16 and able to work part time is mostly paying for it. Kouji said since he can change what he looks like (Very long explanation coming) he'll help after school. Takyua had stuck his tongue out at him kouichi sweat dropped at Takuya.

At Geo's house Geo's mom was getting Lan and solo in Geo's school. Lan was bored and that meant some one was getting a prank pulled on them. It wasn't till solo was in his wave human form chasing Lan that you found out who it was on the funny thing was he was still soaking wet. Geo had to sweat drop at that. "mom when will you be done solo is really ticked off at Lan and that is not a good thing" said geo

"in a few seconds geo now please prevent ether of them from getting killed" hope said

"ok" said geo. Geo went in to the living room. "EM wave change geo on air" geo yelled. In no time geo was the modern day megaman. "ok now to find the two that ran off" geo said with a sigh

Mean wile Lan and solo had already stopped because they ran in to Chaud and pat. Geo soon joined them after pulsing out. "Chaud" Lan said with aw

"Lan" Chaud said with shock

"ummm hello confused here" said pat and geo. The two boys were knocked out of their trance. Lan turned to geo. Chaud turned to pat.

"err sorry about that this is Chaud" said Lan introducing Chaud to geo and solo " Chaud this is geo and solo I'm kinda staying with them"

"brothers?" asked Chaud

"no were not" said geo "solo is actually the last of the mu humans and since he can't go back their he stays with me"

"hmm any way I'm pat nice to meet you Lan you can say Chaud is staying with me kinda" said pat with an extended hand

"nice to meet you too" said Lan who shook hands with pat. Geo smiled.

Mean wile in an ally way Raika was their out cold. well it looked that way till he slowly opened his eyes. He sat up and held his head. Serchman his netnavi appeared on his shoulder in the hologram form "are you alright Raika" asked Serchman

"I'm fine just a head ache" said Raika he looked around his surroundings were unfamiliar "were are we" he asked

"I don't know" answered Serchman

"what year is it" asked Raika

"I'll check" said Serchman in a few seconds he came out looking very pale

"well" Raika said a little egger

"we apparently are 1n the year 220X" said Serchman with a small gulp. Raika went pale now. He got up he left the ally way hoping that some on else was hear from his time at least. Then he bumped in to Kouji by accident "Raika are you all right" asked Serchman

"I'm fine" said Raika

"Kouji are you ok" asked Kouichi

"I'm fine just a little dizzy" answered Kouji now looking at Raika. Kouji gulped so did the rest of the frontier kids. "uh guys lets go um.. I think love will want to know about this" Kouji suggested nervously the rest nodded.

"oh befor we go…Kouji I thought I was the leader" Takyua yelled. Kouji just rolled his eyes as he got up and ran the way he was headed. The rest followed with Takyua muttering along the way.

"that was strange" said Raika

" agreed" said Serchman

Mean wile star was in the ally way again this time you could see one of Darkki's red eyes and his black hair. "star why do we keep meeting like this" he asked

"it makes us look a little suspicious and my sisters wont kill you hear" said star with a giggle. Darkki sighed as he was caught off guard and star kissed him. She left and he fell against the wall and the tip of his purple shoes showed.

"god I've got to look out for that AND her sisters" Darkki muttered to him self

Back at loves house love was building some thing. Star coming in raised an eye brow then sighed. She went to her room that was in a small ninja like. This was for certain reasons manly because she has some minor ninja training "minor" she asked no one. (ok she has a ton of ninja training) any way she took one of the throwing knives off the floor and trough it at the target and hit it dead center (it looks like a bad guy). She sighed again and lied down on her bed. She fell a sleep.

The next day the hole house herd a two plus two equals then a bang on the floor. Eva now awake sighed Love and Shadow were up that meant time to get ready. She got up she was wearing a pink night gown and her same grey shorts. She got a grey dress out the only difference from yesterdays was the red heart on it. She took of the night gown and looked in the mirror and saw her scars their were over 51 and one was bleeding most of them looked faded and some looked new the bleeding one the newest.

In loves room she got her library pass and left. She giggled like a normal little kid with candy. Shadow who she passed sighed.

At Geo's house "Lan get up or we could be late now" geo yelled as he and solo ran down the stair. Solo who had gotten out of a shower had wet hair. Geo who just finished getting dressed Lan got up with drowsy eyes . "Lan did you here me we need to get ready for school" said geo brushing his teeth now. Lan's eyes widened as he jumped out of the bed. He started to rush to get ready for school.

Mean wile Sona strum was getting ready for her first day at school. "Ok I'm ready" said Sona to lyra with her own new visuliazers that were pink and very cute.

"so we'll see geo and omega-xis" asked Lyra

"yes ok lets go" said Sona. As she said that she ran out the door.

Mean wile "ACK" yelled Zoe looking at a clock "guys lets hurry or we'll be late". she grabbed her back pack. Kouji had beaten her out the door with Kouichi, Mia, and Runenie. Runenie sighed at least they wont be late because they were near the school. Soon a very sleepy Takyua, Tommy, J.P., Shinya, and Yakuta came out.

"you'd think I would have gotten use to mornings" said Yakuta. Then a figure passed them. It was Naruto running to get to school because he was here because of a reason Eva told him about. The group sweat dropped as they left their home to school/work.

"to day is going to be a lllllllllllllllllong day" stated Runenie

In five minutes Kouji and kouichi were out side Geo's class room with solo, Eva who was wearing a pair of grey shoes , Naruto, Sona, and Lan. The were all nervous well mostly Lan and Naruto became friends quick and started planning pranks. Kouji rolled his eyes at the two. Then they were called in the class room. "ok kids introduce your selves and tell us a little about your selves" said the teacher.

"ok I'm Lan Hikari and I like to eat curry I and I like soccer" said Lan

"my names solo and I warn you don't get on my bad side" said solo glaring at Lan who whistled

"my name is Eva bloom and yes that is a weird last name I really enjoy playing music" said Eva

"my name is Kouji Minamoto I like kendo and I'm the younger twin and also do not get me confused with my brother" Kouji said (he yelled during the don't get me and my brother confused thing)

"hello I'm kouichi Kimura and really I like to help my mom and around the house some times" said Kouichi smiling

"HELLO I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI believe it and I like eating ramen" said Naruto now half the front row was deaf

"I'm Sona strum and I would appreciate If you didn't treated me like I was famous" said Sona the class stared at all the new kids…(I'll be describing the clothes their wearing except Lan Sona solo and Eva you already know what their wearing)

Kouji- of course he's wearing his signature bandana he also is still wearing the same jacket, he is wearing a white shirt, and blue jeans as well as his same shoes

Kouichi- same shoes and over shirt only a black shirt and black pants

Naruto- well he is wearing an orange t-shirt, jacket, pants, and orange and black shoes, he still has his head plat thing too(orange addition.. Now back to the story)

The kids were curios about Lan and Naruto mostly. So they waited till lunch and recess. That's when geo and solo sweat dropped because Lan was yelling his head off. Geo and Sona caught up on resent events. Eva and solo got…very acquainted with each other. Kouji saw this and sweat dropped as they didn't realize what was happing to them. Kouichi during lunch kept his eyes on what he was doing instead of the rest of the room.

During guy in the girls locker room Sona noticed Eva change in private. "hm wonder why Eva doesn't change out in the open like the rest of us" Sona muttered to her self. She came to the conclusion that Eva was shy and did it just incase. Then she went out side with the rest of the kids Eva included.

Out side it was a pain in the butt. Well not for Naruto in act he had a blast. Every one knew one thing Naruto was a ninja. Lan smiled this would make their pranks even more fun. Lan chuckled at a very funny prank for solo and Chaud.

Ok it's not perfect but I tried and can you guess who Darkki is and why Eva changes in private not think what I revealed in this ch hehehe also madjack89 and gammaTron have you have (as long as you don't kill them) my permission to use my carters haha


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so again I'm sorry if I took anyone's ideas any way this ch has Maylu and my first actual fight seen yah this will be good oh and as of right now their will be not many parings all tough it may turn into Lan x Maylu and Takyua x Zoe oh and it already Kouji x oc (Runenie) sorry for any in-convinces I don't take suggestions not even from my sisters glares at jitsuko1 as she pretends to be a vampire and her best friend a werewolf then sweat drops…ok begin ch**

**Duo sighed as he got his fourth and possibly last for this dimension probe it was Maylu (ok I am horrible at descriptions that's why when I did Takyua and Takato and my ocs it was pore all so I may be using the wrong words). Then Maylu in a white light was sent to earth. Luckily for her the only person around was Luna Rena. Her hair again moving in the light shined like silver. "hmm oh this is a surprise" said Luna mouth hanging after she said that. She looked around then picked up Maylu and carried her to her house (Luna carried Maylu to Luna's house and yes this Luna is one of my main ocs).**

**An hour later Maylu woke up to see Luna cooking her forehead felt like it had a towel on it which it did. Luna looked over she smiled "your awake that's good I have company coming over three of which you may recognize oh and so you don't ask your in the year 220x yes you are 200 years in the future oh and my names Luna Rena and if you hear a voice that's not mine or your netnavis or yours that's angle my CMian partner (note Cmieans are the result of an FMian and AMian having a child together). Then the door bell rang Luna left what she was doing. Then Eva with Lan, geo, pat, Chaud, solo, and Raika came in. the first thing Maylu did was tackle Lan crying. Which made Lan blush big time. Luna and Eva giggled at that "oooh looks like we have a couple of love birds in here" said Luna playfully**

"**oh honestly Luna they are just friends… for now" said Eva smiling**

**Mean while at Luna Platz… she Bud and Zack were in the living room doing home work when Ophiuca and Taurus came and decided to hide in the star carriers that Bud and Luna Platz had.**

**Mean wile again… the frontier kids were walking in the forest till they came to a river. They got out their d-tectors. "everyone ready" asked Takuya**

"**well no duh" said Kouji and Runenie at the same time**

"**oh sigh Kouji Runenie you know its just practice it's not like anyone is going to attack us now" said Mia**

"**don't be to sure" said a voice. Then duskmon came out. boy did he just make a big mistake thought all the kids the girls glaring boys sweat dropping. **

"**I think the girls that are still mad about that one encounter should go ahead" said Takyua backing up. The other boys backed up as the girls nodded.**

"**spirit evolution" shouted all the girls as they did that one thing (I forgot what it was called) then they were covered with data then Mia came out as Ranamon Zoe came out as Kazemon and Runenie came out as an unknown digimon. Runenie's digimon form her hair was made out of weeping willow branches that had small pink flowers scattered in it, her skin was the same color her eyes were covered up by a pink petal. Her shirt was two rose petals connected to getther to cover both the front and the back of her chest area she had bracelets made out of five flower petals her mini skirt was made out of rose petals as well the same as her shirt she had an anklets that were the same as her bracelets anything that wasn't covered by the petals were covered by wood except her mouth fingers and toes her fingers and toes had small thorn less vines on them. She introduced her self as pinkpetalmon (ok people explanation time pinkpetalmon is the female version of the warrior of woods human spirit) "duskmon" all the girls yelled**

"**oh crud" said duskmon as the three angry girls proceed to kick his butt. They then slide evolved to their beast spirits. Which Runenie's looked just wow like Zephyrmon only now her petal were replaced with vines the ones on her wrists and ankles were gone and the wood was now a very dark brown and the vines were thorny and her hair was now made out of thorny vines and she now had rose buds on her hands. "double crud" said duskmon**

"**oh this is just the start… poison thorn" said thornmon as she introduced her self put her hands in an x across her chest the rose buds opened up and then she through her arms out and two really big wooden thorn that were purple from the poison on them they hit duskmon at 34mph. During the three girls beating up the evil digimon Kouji called Eva.**

**With Eva… "what do you mean they are beating up him god how are they getting him to stay still" shouted Eva**

"**well he's tied up by tree roots his swords are broken and the girls kinda are well lets say he doesn't look good and darn it I wanted to kick his but along with kouichi" said Kouji on the other end. The others at the house were listing in some of them confused. Then Eva moaned and got up she left muttering something about Kouji and a mallet. Luna smiled at her friend. Luna sighed great I'm gona have to explain to them that their duo's probes by my self Luna thought.**

"**ok every one first off I know Chaud at least knows this with pat because someone told him all ready but Lan Chaud Maylu and Raika are duo's probes" said Luna as calmly as she could. It took three seconds befor**

"**what" Lan and Maylu exclaimed. Raika looked pale, geo looked shocked, solo looked confused.**

"**well your duo's probes hehehe and well I know this because of Eva she knows a lot of things I don't" said Luna**

"**I'll say" said an angelic sounding female voice. Geo put down his visualizers Luna sighed befor tapping one of her crescent moon shaped then a metal bar appeared then a holographic screen then Luna tossed sun glasses to the four that were shocked pat used his star carrier to see an EM wave being. She was mostly white she had silver wings and armor she had white eyes and a silver sword. "hello I am angle a CMian" said angle. They looked confused even the wave beings that appeared next to her. Angle went over to Luna.**

"**um Luna dose this mean you can EM wave change" asked geo confused(oh why we were with other people Eva introduced them to her)**

"**yes and I think Eva will be back with some friends of hers soon" said Luna. Then Eva came in with the frontier kids and Kouji was embarrassed by some thing and Takyua was laughing his head off. "Eva what did you do to Kouji" asked Luna**

"**I hit him on the head with a mallet" growled Eva. As Eva came in a new EM wave being went a floated next to angle. She was mostly purple she had a coat like what Eva's EM wave human form her eyes were dark purple and she had a scythe that was also purple. The next thing they herd was three or more girl like screams as omega-xis and Gemini hid in their own star carrier and solo hid behind the couch. The other people stair at solo.**

"**oh god I swear… I don't reap humans soles and I'm not hear to take any of you to the EM wave under world and Gemini don't ever do my job again" said the EM wave being "hello I am reaper the grim reaper of the EM wave beings at least the one that sends them to the under world" solo embarrassed a bout what he did came out.**

"**ok now with that done I'm going shopping" said Zoe**

"**again" asked Kouji**

"**yes she is and me and Runenie are going with" said Mia**

"**sigh I might as well go with" said kouichi**

**Mean wile at Luna Platz house "ahhhhh FMian" yelled Luna. Ophiuca sweat dropped and sighed this was not going to be easy. After getting the torpedo hair girl calmed down Ophiuca explained every thing to Luna. "wow so you want me to help with duo's judgment" asked Luna.**

"**yes we do and we better go and help Taurus explain things to bud" said Ophiuca**

"**ok lets go" said Luna**

**Ten minutes later Luna Platz was at buds house with Ophiuca explaining the situation to him and re-explaining it to Taurus. "ok so we have to help with this guys judgment of earth" asked bud confused**

"**sigh yes bud for the tenth time we have to help keep the world safe" shouted Luna then as on cue an explosion happened. Luna and bud jumped up and ran out of buds house.**

**In five minutes they were in wave human form Luna Platz was Ophiucaqueen and bud was Taurusfire. When they got to the seen Geminisparks (both white and black) were attacking a giant spider that was on the wave roads megaman (geo) and rouge were attacking a snake that was also was on the wave roads Shadowreaper was helping Geminisparks and wolfangle was helping geo and rouge. Ophiucaqueen started to help geo and rouge and Taurusfire helped Geminisparks then Lyranote came and helped switching back and fourth between enemys. After words they all met inside. (note cancerbubble appeared after a while wearing an apron did I use the right words) "ok so your all wondering why their was a 10ft spider and an 11ft snake on the wave roads right" asked Eva in her normal form**

"**yes" said every one but Luna Rena and the frontier kids**

"**well they were created by two EM wave humans spidersilk and snakecharmer" growled Luna Rena**

"**so their the villains right" asked geo**

"**yep" said Eva**

"**great" muttered solo, Kouji, Chaud, and Runenie (who got back soon with the other girls and kouichi)**

**Ok that was cool it took a wile to get rid of my writers block and two days to write this ch it was fun so now I'm still wanting people to guess who Darkki is still even though he didn't make an appearance in the ch butt I'll give you a hint dm who's installs hmm bye**


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so this ch is to lighten up a little on Eva and her big sister's past if any of you readers speak Japanese it will be appreciated if you teach me in ether a pm or review which ever you want I will look up some words my self though.

Eva was on her way home on her back was a nice neon purple back pack that on its top flap had a red heart that had her first name in gray cursive letters. Eva got to her door and went in she had a long day that included hurting Kouji's pride. Eva got in then was immediately in a choking hug from her older sister "Lita onee-chan" Eva moaned starting to struggle out of her sisters death hug.

"now Eva" said Lita said hardly fazed by her younger sister's struggle "you know I worry about you". Then Eva got out o the death hug. She had flinched when she got the hug.

"I think my wound opened up again" Eva stated. Then Love walked in as Icepulse she had red eyes which meant one thing she was ticked. Love turned back in to her normal form her eyes reverted to normal too. Love was still ticked as she went in her room and slammed the door. "ok note to self don't go in their" Eva said her thoughts out loud in a scared voice. "I'm going to my room" said Eva getting over her fear. (note Eva is 4ft 5in and looks like a 15 year old fashion model and in EM wave form she looks 14 Lita looks 16 minus some details and looks like her age in wave form and is 6ft 5in)

Eva now in her room sit's at a desk which has a pitcher of her and her sister with her dad. She started on her homework which she got done in 10 minutes. She then went on her bed to have some flash backs. _a five year old Eva (that looked ten) was sparing with her cousin as Shadowreaper her cousin she was sparing with was love as Icepulse "tora aisu no erekiteru" shouted Icepulse (as her super genius gene kicked in) as a tiger of ice and electricity was made and headed right for her._

"_shadow scythe" Shadowreaper yelled as her scythe glowed purple as she swung it (in the direction of the blue lines on a piece of paper are when you write an essay) both attacks collided and destroyed the other attack._

"_koori shuuha" yelled Icepulse mad a wave of ice heading strait for Eva._

"_shadow barrier" yelled Shadowreaper. Ice pulse attack hit and went away but were Eva was standing was a purple barrier with Eva in it "love can we take a break" asked The very tired Shadowreaper._

"_ya lets" said Icepulse then both reverted to normal _(end that flash back start next)

_Eva now as old as she is… is fighting duskmon with all the digidestend injured and unable to fight. "give up girl your already have lost so give up and die quietly" said duskmon. He did not see what was coming next Eva who was leaning on her scythe moments befor stood strait. Duskmon if he had a mouth would have it wide open as Eva smiled._

"_you really are stupid aren't you duskmon I should tell you this when I'm in this form I'm death it's self I wont die" Shadowreaper said now going in front of wear the digidestend were her back facing them " so I bid you ado… you who has a dark heart return to wear you belong portal to the underworld" Eva said as she slammed her scythe in the ground. Then a small black portal opened behind duskmon then black tentacle things grab him and dragged him in. "well that's done" Eva said before collapsing _(end flash backs). Eva was now a sleep.

The next day Eva went in her closet to get dressed. When she was out she was wearing a grey dress that had a blue heart on it. Grey socks with a lot of blue hearts on them and her tennis shoes. She grabbed her back pack and went to get breakfast. Then she left the house and teleported (after making sure it was safe) to school.

Eva was the first one their. "well this gives me some time" she said out loud she sat down and started having a flash back. _Eva as Shadowreaper was now looking at the digidestend and sighed "darkness healing pulse" she said quietly and sweetly before taping the ground which a small light purple ring went out and with each digidestend it covered the more digidestend were healed. "bye every one see you later' she said to the now waking up group _(end flask back). Eva looked up as geo carrying a half a wake Lan in the class room with solo behind them. "hey guys" Eva said

"hey Eva your hear early" said geo going to his seat.

"I like to get to school early… was Lan still shocked after yester day" asked Eva

"yes for a while but…" said geo

"he pulled a prank on solo didn't he" asked Eva

"yes and Chaud" said geo. Eva sighed 'well at least the shock wore off kinda' Eva thought.

"hey guys" said Sonia followed by Naruto, Kouji, and Kouichi.

"hey" Eva said (note unless I say other wise Eva will reply haply or annoyed depending on the situation) . Eva and solo were actually told to sit next to each other so ya. Any way Luna Platz and bud came in next with pat soon after. "ok so you'll want to know more on how I know right" asked Eva in a serous tone

"yes" said Luna

"well if you want to know you'll have to come to my house" said Eva still in a serous tone

"ok" said Lan

Later at Eva's house love was their reading a dictionary. Shadow was playing a racing game against Rapt. Lita was cooking and horribly singing. Eva sighed "every one I'm home and we have guest coming over" announced Eva. Love smiled and stood up while closing her "book".

"that's great" said love her voice a little mischievous "is one o them that cute mu human you told us about?". Eva's face turned bright red (it would make the reddest thing in the world looked ashamed). "I'll take that as a yes" said love smiling.

"well looks like Eva's in love" said shadow smiling as he beat rapt.

"ahou" said Eva angrily at shadow.

"hey" shadow exclaimed "what dose that mean". this caused all the family to ether face falt or do an anime fall.

"how do you not know what it means shadow after all we know Japanese for crying out loud" love yelled angrily at chibi shadow..

"oh sashou shisuta" said Lita toward Eva

" what Lita onee-chan" asked Eva as she turned around to see Lita with a shopping list. Eva knowing what that mean took the list and sighed. "this time love-chan cooks" growled Eva. As she left (note Eva never leaves the house with out her book bag) she noticed some thing from the corner of her eye. "hmm" Eva said as if she had a suspicion about some thing. "I hope it's not my reidou" muttered Eva.

Ten minutes later Eva had every thing that she needed to get luckily none of it was going to go bad in a curtain amount of time or eggs. Eva was about to pass an ally way when a female had put it's self over Eva's mouth. " it's been a while hasn't it my otome" said a very evil sounding female voice. Eva's eyes widened as she dropped all of the things she was carrying. (Sean skip)

The door bell rang " coming" chimed love. She opened the door to see Takyua and the rest of his friends geo and the other EM wave changers Luna Rena and Naruto. "oh hello I'm love one of Eva chan's cousins please come in I'll intro duce you to the rest of the family till Eva gets back from the store" said love "all though I don't think Naruto Luna Rena and Takyua and his friends need to be intro duce".

"ok… why did Eva go to the store" asked Luna Platz

"because her onee-chan burnt diner… again" said love as the group came in.

"she has an older sister" asked bud and Taurus

"yes she dose" came a reply from Lita walking in the room "I'm her onee-chan" (note Eva told solo about her crazy family). Love went in the hall way.

"omaesan minna our guest our hear" said love loud enough to hear in the livening room. Then love followed by six other people came in. the shortest two (keykeyoh and kagomay look three and are 3ft tall) came up first.

"hi we're keykeyoh and kagomay and we're five years old" they said "our onee-chan is love and our nii-san is shadow". every one had open mouths or the fact they looked three and could talk like twelve year olds. Love sighed as the two came back Lita went up to them.

"hi I'm Lita as you know my younger sister is Eva and to let you know these are our cousins" Lita said then she walked to the group. Then shadow being 4th the smallest (4th because of his sisters and Eva he is 5ft ) came up.

"hi I'm shadow Nami I'm Love's tei and the nii-san to keykeyoh and kagomay and the only one adopted in the family" shadow said quietly. He came back and then rapt went up.

"hi I'm raptor kitten I'm the oldest out of me and my sisters and I would like it if you called me Rapt" said rapt. She went back to the group then star came up.

"hi I'm star kitten I'm the middle one of the triplets and probably the only human of them" said star. Then she jumped and did a back flip to the group love sighed. Then jewel went up.

"hi my names jewel kitten I'm the youngest of the triplets as you probably figured by now" said jewel then she turned around and walked back to the group. The quiet large group looked at the 9 (counting Luna Rena) this was one strange family.

"hey ware's Eva" asked shadow looking around.

"I sent her on a shopping errand 15 minutes a go" said Lita realizing what she said "oh my god she should be back by now" Lita ran out the door followed by the frontier kids and solo and love. The others of Eva's family didn't go but everyone else did. They stopped when they saw love holding Eva's backpack and the groceries.

"what happened" asked Lan. Curious to know.

"it's her I don't believe it she should be in jail" said love with a growl looking at the things.

"we have to get back to your house I think everyone will want to know about her" said Kouji

Later their was an uneasy silence as love was about to explain the situation. "sigh ok now I'm ready to tell you about her my aunt and Lita's mom first off her name is furukizu bloom second she is my aunt and both Eva's and Lita's mom she is also the aunt of many other members of our family that are 11 and under third she has been known for child abuse and for that she has gone to jail she has put at least one scar on all but one child in our family the most put on Eva" love said (they were waiting or Kouji and Luna Rena to pick up Eva's sent). The whole group couldn't believe their ears. " if you don't believe what you herd look at this" love said as she handed them a pitcher it was one of Eva's back only with a lot less scars only three a crying Eva's face could be seen she was wearing a tank top that had a tear drop shaped hole on the back. Their faces were pale. "also look at this" said love they looked to see her lifting part of her shorts up and their was part of a scar. (note solo and Eva unknowingly fell in love so both hearing and seeing this kinda made him mad)

"so when are we going to go save Eva" asked Lan

"as soon as Kouji gets a sent" answered love worry in her voice

"love" said Kouji walking in " I've got her sent"

"good every one ready" asked love

"yes" answered solo everyone looked at him and they noted he's angry. They left following Kouji. They followed him to a ware house a broken down one. They went in to see Eva in a corner back her bleeding. She was crying and in the middle not able to be seen because of how dark it was is a woman you how ever could see her hand and on her nails was blood Eva's blood. Solo was really mad now. Love and her family were ticked off and every one else watched as they wave changed. so their was Icepulse, Dinostorm, Dragonforest, electricslayer, wolfangle, aquarianheart, Firenegative, the twins of yin and yang, and rouge ready to fight furukizu.

"EM wave change furukizu on air" said furukizu then a black pillar of flames appeared. Then furukizu came out as a woman with gray black hair, white skin and wore all black armor her weapon was a medieval flail. She smiled (she has gray eyes) "looks like this wont be hard" she said her voice was like venom.

Ok this is the longest ch I have ever written and how Darkki really is will be revealed next ch after a really big battle also I am taking other megaman or digimon carter suggestions and maybe some other carters well if you want me to add them pm me or review please oh and this is mostly anime based the only part were it's not is solo's real name and his wave change name also if you have any good suggestions whether I should give hope a wave partner or not will be appreciated and please if you must tell me some thing I did wrong (note any Japanese words use were looked up) thank you


End file.
